Rego Corruptus (Path of Corruption)
by sol113
Summary: Ash/Domino pairing. Based on a request for a story that had an Ash/Domino pairing that has Domino forcing Ash to try many different S&M things on her, each time going more extreme until the hero cracks.


**REGO CORRUPTUS (PATH OF CORRUPTON)**

**AUTHORS NOTES**

**AU of EP079 onwards. Ash/Domino pairing but with Domino leading Ash down a path of corruption.**

** This is an edited version of a fic on Adult Fanfiction dot Net.**** Original contains BDSM, S&M, violent sex, etc, (hence the title).**

**'_This_' means someone is thinking.**

**Italics alone means the name of something, i.e. _Pokemon League_.**

**Horizontal ruler (a line across the page) means a page break or timeskip, it may be a few minutes, it may be a few hours...**

**-X- means a scene change, i.e. we start with Ash in a bar. Then we go to Ash and Domino in an apartment- a scene change from a bar to an apartment.**

**Disclaimer; I do not own the Pokemon anime or any of the characters or ideas involved. This is non profit-I am making no money from this.**

* * *

"It looks like... it looks like Charizard is taking a nap!" The announcer declared to the hundreds of disbelieving fans who had packed the Indigo stadium to capacity.

"Charizard! You can't just quit in the middle of my most important match ever!" Ash shouted in desperation. Had he come so far, defeated eight tough gyms, fought world class opponents, survived yet another Team Rocket ambush... only to lose everything because Charizard was lazy? The disobedient Flame Pokemon yawned in contempt of its trainer.

"Charizard please get up and battle! Just listen to me now and you'll never have to listen to me again okay!" His hands were clasped together in a desperate begging gesture. He looked pathetic. He sounded pathetic. He felt pathetic.

The crowd noticed- the disbelief from seconds earlier became outrage; shouts of complaint and probable insults began to ring out. They were like knives in Ash's heart- he didn't bear to think what his mother, Professor Oak, Misty and Brock were thinking right now.

Finally the lineman spoke up- perhaps to stop a riot; "Charizard refuses to battle! Pikachu is the winner! The winner of the match is Richie!"

Ash collapsed to his knees as cheers shook the arena. He stared into empty space in shock.

"Charizard! Return!" He couldn't look as he recalled the apparently slumbering Pokemon. He lowered his head. The last year of his life; the work, training, practice, travelling, nearly dying more than once- it all turned to dust in a matter of moments. Richie or someone else may have been talking to him- he didn't know as he turned and ran from the stadium.

**-X-**

Ash had run until he was out of breath and away from everyone. He had taken his Pokemon to a Pokemon Centre to be healed then left wanting to be alone.

Ash didn't know remember how he ended up in the Echo bar (a dive bar favoured for its relaxed atmosphere) a couple of miles away from the stadium. Just that he sat and ordered _Viridian Crown Beer _(he had never tried the alcoholic beverage, but had seen Professor Oaf drinking it a few times).

He heard a voice over his shoulder. "Interesting choice. I have a taste for it too."

Ash turned in annoyance. He froze as he saw a stranger. A stunning stranger; large, dark purple eyes that reflected both amusement and danger, pale skin, and golden coloured hair arranged in a strange pigtail, curl, double bun combo. She wore a white sleeveless shirt and short white skirt that fit tightly on the young woman showing off a voluptuous and athletic figure.

A large pink and white cap sat on her head. It didn't move as she bowed her head playfully low and introduced herself.

"I'm Domino. And you would be..." She held out a hand, covered by arm length white gloves.

**-X-**

The pair sat, Ash muttering and complaining to his drink, to his mystery guest, to thin air. Domino calmly listened and downed her alcohol with much more ease than the rookie Ash.

Ash (with some rambling due to being partially drunk) explained his problems to the complete stranger seated next to him; Ash had been eliminated from the Pokemon League, his work over the last year had been for nothing and he hadn't even lost a straight fight; two of his Pokemon had been too exhausted to fight and one had decided not to battle. He knew he could have won if it was a straight fight.

Not a good day for the aspiring Pokemon master.

Ash had finally finished his first beer, it had taxed him to the limit, he looked in stoned annoyance as Dom had finished her bottle as well and didn't look the slightest bit tipsy. That annoyed him for some reason.

"So now what am I supposed to do now?" Ash's voice was near breaking, it sounded like it was all he could do not to cry.

"Hmm, I have an idea..." Domino took Ash's arm over her shoulder. She walked off pulling Ash with her.

* * *

**Unknown Apartment, a short time later...  
**

Ash Ketchum was shoved onto the floor, his black shirt was torn off by the gloved hands of the aggressive blond standing over him.

Domino sat down on top holding him between her powerful thighs as she pulled her own shirt off revealing large breasts barely restrained by a black sports bra. She bent over and took his mouth with hers, her golden hair falling into his face. Her still gloved hands moved all over his bare chest and through his spiky black hair. His were nervous- moving lightly across her back.

Ash's eyes were wide in astonishment as the blond unbuckled his pants and pulled his jeans and underwear down to his upper thighs. She sat back down, causing Ash to flinch as his sensitive lower area came into bare contact with the astounding warmth and softness of Domino's body.

Ash's drunken brain commanded him to obey as Dom took his head in her hands and pulled him up. Now she sat in his lap and continued to own his mouth.

She shoved him back down as she tore her bra off revealing her large, bare breasts to his inebriated eyes. Surprisingly, Ash's intoxicated brain calculated Domino's breasts as two, three times the size of Misty's breasts making them double D's easily. He reached up and grabbed them, crudely squeezing and mauling the mounds of flesh.

Domino smiled evilly at the rough treatment. Ash found he liked what he saw in her violet eyes...

* * *

**A long time later...**

They were face to face in bed; Ash now on top of Domino, her purple eyes sparkling with joy, pearly white teeth showing in genuine pleasure.

The pair were covered in sweat. Scratches from roaming hands, bruises from hard slaps and even teeth marks from lust fuelled bites were visible on their tired, writhing bodies.

Domino had the worst of it; her breasts had been mauled so harshly they had changed colour to a light shade of red and had swollen up slightly, her back had suffered severe carpet burn after being pushed and pulled back and forth across the carpet with Ash on top of her. This effect was most painful on her ass which had earlier suffered from a number of hard slaps from Ash (under Dom's direction). The blond girl also had bite marks on her deep enough to draw blood.

Ash wasn't much better off; his back was a mess of lines drawn by Domino's blunted nails but very strong hands, a number of bite marks of his own and a few small bruises from where Dom had slapped him.

Both were exhausted. They had maintained an animalistic pace for what seemed like an eternity and even the near unstoppable Ash Ketchum was at his limit.

His first orgasm, with a complete stranger, was so strong the inebriated teen almost fainted, his body went ramrod straight, then relaxed collapsing on top of the now screaming woman beneath him.

Ash gasped for breath, seeing stars in his eyes as Domino held him tightly stroking him with a bizarre affection for such a violent coupling.

The last thing Ash knew before blacking out was breathless, joyful laughter in his ear...

**END?  
**

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTES**

In this fic I have people only allowed to get a Pokemon trainer's license when they turn 17- it makes no sense to me that they allow stupid 10 year olds to run around the country unsupervised with creatures that can breathe fire, hurl lightning, generate poisons and a thousand other highly dangerous and destructive things.

This is based on a request from Verifiaman- the original request was for a story that had an Ash/Domino pairing that has Domino forcing Ash to try many different S&M things on her, each time going more extreme until the hero cracks. With out of context dialogue making it sound like she's dominating him, which in a sense, she is.


End file.
